The present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame transport device that is configured to transport an embroidery frame.
An embroidery frame transport device is known that is used by being mounted on a sewing machine capably of embroidery sewing. The known embroidery frame transport device includes an engagement mechanism and a lock mechanism. The engagement mechanism disengagably engages a coupling portion of an embroidery frame with a carriage, and stops the coupling portion of the embroidery frame that has moved in a sliding direction at a predetermined position with a locking portion. The lock mechanism is supported on the carriage. A lock member can be switched between a press position that presses the coupling portion of the embroidery frame against the locking portion, and a release position that releases the pressing.